


Scorpia’s Day Out

by professor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Gossip, Hanging Out, No actual romance shows up in this fic, Pairings only referenced, Post-Canon, Scorpia-centric (She-Ra), Singing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: Scorpia gets to spend the day hanging out with friends, singing shanties, and gossiping about romance. It’s pretty much the best day ever.
Relationships: Bow & Scorpia (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Scorpia & Swift Wind | Spirit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Scorpia’s Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write Scorpia joining the Boys for another Boys’ Night Out excursion with more singing and gossiping and less kidnapping. So I did that.

Scorpia’s mornings are so different, after the war.

Instead of waking up in the cold, dark, oppressive Fright Zone, and spending several minutes actively suppressing her self-doubts, she wakes up to bright daylight and birdsong and laughter in Bright Moon. 

Instead of wolfing down a ration bar and reporting for duty, she gets to wake up _when she wants to_ and then _go have breakfast with her friends._ It’s amazing. 

And for instance, this morning in particular, just as she walks into the breakfast nook (a whole nook! For one meal! What!), she hears Swift Wind yelling. “Oooh, ooh I call dibs on Scorpia for today’s mission!” 

“Swift Wind, if Scorpia doesn’t want to go she doesn’t have to,” says Glimmer. “All these missions are voluntary, remember?”

Man, that’s another thing. People asking her instead of giving orders! And people _calling dibs_ , _wanting her on their team._ It makes her feel warm and squishy inside. Like a hug would feel without the actual hug. 

“Scorpia!” says Swift Wind, trotting over to her. “Say you’ll come on the mission today with me and Bow and Sea Hawk! Please?”

“Sure! Of course,” she starts, and then “I -- No, no, wait,” she cuts herself off, belatedly remembering the talk she had with Perfuma about something called boundaries. “Tell me the parameters of the mission first, and _then_ I will decide.” There, that sounded good. 

And Perfuma is looking at her with that one smile that means she’s happy and proud, which is her third best smile, because her second best smile is the one she wears when she’s doing plant magic, and her first best smile -- well, Scorpia isn’t quite sure what her first best smile means yet, but she knows she keeps seeing it on Perfuma’s face when they talk and Scorpia keeps wanting to see that smile. She wants to see that smile a whole lot.

… And then Scorpia realizes that Bow’s been talking about the mission for the past two minutes and she hasn’t heard a word of it. Ooops?

“-- and with those deliveries, we’ll have covered the whole region and --”

“Yes, yes, delivering food, it’s very important.” Swift Wind cuts in. “But you’re leaving out the best part, Bow! And that is that we’re going to spend the whole trip up there on Sea Hawk’s boat _singing shanties_.”

“What! No way!" Scorpia gasps. “I love singing!” 

“I know!” Swift Wind flaps his wings with excitement. “That’s why I wanted to invite you! Super Friend Pal Singing Squad Herd is going on an adventure!”

Scorpia gasps again. “Did you -- did you just smush your friend group name and my friend group name together and add singing to it and then add Sea Hawk’s ‘adventure’ catchphrase to signify how now we’re all friends with each other!”

“Of course!”

This. This might. This might be the best day. 

Of Scorpia’s. Entire. Life.

*

Several hours later, aboard _The Dragon’s Daughter ∞_ (“I lost track of the number. So I just started calling all my ships The Dragon’s Daughter Infinity Symbol.”), they’ve delivered food supplies to several villages and towns along the coast, and Sea Hawk and Swift Wind and Bow teach her the songs “I am Sea Hawk” and “It’s Fun to be Friends with Friends.”

“Man, I wish I had a song I could teach you guys,” she says. 

“What about that spy song you sang at The Enchanted Grotto? It was wonderful!” asks Sea Hawk. And then he winces a bit. “Ah, but I understand if that’s not a memory you want to delve into.”

Right. Yes. Possibly the worst night of Scorpia’s life. 

Made even worse by the fact that it had started out almost the best. 

Sure, they’d been on a secret mission with impossibly high stakes to take down Horde Prime, and she had almost screwed up right from the get go.

But then Perfuma had seen her, come looking for her ( _paid attention, noticed her_ ). Encouraged her to do things that she loved. Pulled her onto the dancefloor and _danced with her_. _Her_ , Scorpia. 

(Scorpia remembers thinking at the time about how when she and Catra had gone to Princess Prom, Catra hadn’t danced with her. Not once. But she’d danced with Adora. And now those two are together and so very in love and Scorpia’s over it, she is, it just -- stings. A little bit.)

She sits for a minute, lost in thought. Does she _want_ to delve into this? 

Yes, yes she does. She’s not going to let the bad ruin the good.

“The ending was bad, yep, but -- the first part was real good,” says Scorpia. “You three all looked _amazing_ in your outfits.”

“Us? What about you? That dress you had on was to die for!” Sea Hawk refills his goblet and takes a swig. “And your hair? And those _earrings_. _Magnificent_.”

Bow refills his own glass. “Do you have pictures? I’d love to see. I’m sorry I missed it.”

Sea Hawk shakes his head, and so does Scorpia. Aw man, _pictures_ , why didn’t she think of that? Pictures would be so great!

“Good thing I took some, then,” says Swift Wind. “They’re back at the castle, though, I didn’t bring my tracker pad with me today.”

All three stare at him for a long moment.

“Swift Wind, you don’t have hands,” says Bow, finally.

“Excuse you, first of all, _racist_ , thinking I can’t operate an imager because I don’t have hands. Or is that ableist? Second of all, I am a talking, intelligent flying magical unicorn,” says Swift Wind. “You think I don’t have telekinesis to compensate for my lack of opposable thumbs? _Please_.”

While Bow is sputtering, Swift Wind pointedly turns back to her. “So Scorpia, tell us more about this song you wrote!”

“Gosh,” Scorpia says, rubbing the back of her neck with one of her claws. “I mean, I guess. If you want to hear it.”

“Of course we do, Scorpia,” says Bow. “You’re our friend. It’s so cool you wrote a song.”

“Don’t forget the part where she sang it,” says Sea Hawk. “Onstage. At the Enchanted Grotto. As part of a _brilliant_ improvised plan.”

Scorpia blushes. “Aw shucks, it wasn’t that good.” 

“I beg to differ,” says Sea Hawk.

“Don’t be so down on yourself, your plans are great!” adds Bow. “You totally infiltrated Bright Moon Castle with Emily and _no one saw either of you_. That takes skill!”

“Actually, I saw them,” puts in Swift Wind. “Remember? And I’m still waiting on a chair.”

Bow snaps his fingers. “Oh right! I knew I forgot something!” He pulls out his tracker pad and pulls up an image, sliding it over to Swift Wind. “Let me know which one you like, or if you want something different. I can start building a prototype when we get back.”

Swift Wind is oddly silent. Huh. That almost never happens. Scorpia cranes her neck to look, and sees that Bow’s got some blueprints of possible Swift Wind chairs on screen. Awwww, that’s so sweet.

“You designed chairs for me?” Swift Wind’s voice is uncharacteristically soft.

“Well you asked and I’m sorry it took so long with us fighting Horde Prime and I know that’s not an _excuse_ but---mmffff”

Swift Wind wraps his wings around Bow tightly and _squeezes_. Awwww, hugs. Scorpia can’t stop herself and joins in, just as Sea Hawk does the same.

Her friends are the best.

*

She teaches them her “I’m a Spy” song, and everyone loves it. They all have suggestions too, for extra verses, or instrumental accompaniment (“But only if you want, Scorpia, the song is great as it is.”)

And then they have some food, and are sitting around relaxing on the deck. It’s a good day.

“So, Scorpia,” Swift Wind says after the meal, his attention laser focused on her. “What’s going on with you and Perfuma?”

“Oh, um, gosh, I --” Scorpia stutters. She has no idea how to answer that question.

Sea Hawk immediately gets starry-eyed. “Ooooh, yes, tell us!”

Bow drags his hand slowly down his face. “Guys, there’s this thing called respecting privacy?” He looks at Scorpia, serious and kind. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” 

“Of course not,” adds Sea Hawk. 

“But if you _wanted_ to tell us…”

“No pressure, of course --”

“ _Guys._ ”

Honestly now that she’s had a second to think about it, Scorpia’s been dying to talk to someone about this.

“Honestly I’ve been _dying_ to talk to someone about this,” says Scorpia. All three of the others immediately lean forward, listening intently. Which makes Scorpia warm inside. She’d been so used to be ignored outside of work things, in the Horde, and during the occupation of Horde Prime there just hadn’t been time, but now, seeing her friends ask about what she wants to talk about, and then listen to what she has to say -- it’s just the best feeling ever.

“Perfuma’s, she’s, _wow_ , she’s really great.” Scorpia starts explaining. “And I’m really glad to be friends with her -- not that I’m not glad to be friends with all of you! But Perfuma, she, I, we spend time together and she’s so great and I just wonder sometimes … what it would be like … if we were … _more_ than friends?” She rubs her pincher across the back of her neck.

All three of the others are starry-eyed by the time she’s finished talking. Sea Hawk and Bow are literally clutching each other with glee. Swift Wind makes a “go on” gesture with his wings.

“But I don’t know, I think about saying something and then I worry that I’ll mess up our friendship, or that she doesn’t like me _like that_. I mean, why would she? She’s _Perfuma_ , and I’m … me.”

“Yeah, you’re you,” says Swift Wind. “You’re Scorpia, my friend, one of the most powerful princesses on Etheria--"

“One of the best singers I know,” adds Sea Hawk.

“One of the kindest people I’ve ever met,” Bow jumps in. 

“Perfuma’s great, and you’re great, and she would be lucky to have _you_.” Swift Wind finishes, tossing his mane for emphasis.

Scorpia blushes. “Aw, you guys!” She starts crying a bit, and everyone comes over and hugs her, and gosh Scorpia is so lucky to have such great friends.

*

After the crying, there’s some more singing, and then Scorpia talks more about Perfuma, and Sea Hawk starts singing Mermista’s praises, and Bow is gushing about Glimmer. Scorpia likes talking about her things, and she also likes hearing about her friends being happy, so win-win!

“Yes, yes, it’s very nice that all three of you have such good love lives. Never mind me, created by magic, only one of my kind, doomed to be alone forever,” says Swift Wind.

Sea Hawk and Bow look at each other awkwardly, and offer apologies to Swift Wind. Swift Wind sniffs. “Okay, fine, it’s not your fault I’m alone. And I’m happy you’re happy. Just, maybe let’s put a time limit on it next time.”

“That’s totally fair, Swift Wind,” says Bow. “And now let’s talk about something else.

Swift Wind has a point. She doesn’t want to make him sad. But Scorpia’s brow furrows. Because what about ---

“What about the other unicorns on Unicorn Island?” she asks.

There’s a long pause. 

“There’s a _Unicorn Island_?!” Swift Wind and Bow yell uncannily in sync, just as Sea Hawk goes “Unicorn Island is _real_?!”

“Well, yeah,” Scorpia says. “We learned all about it in Force Captain Orientation.”

There’s another long pause.

“Everyone, I know what our next mission is,” says Swift Wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Unicorn Island is 100 percent canon to the original She-Ra series. It’s ruled by the Unicorn King. I’m pretty sure SPOP Swift Wind is going to overthrow SPOP Unicorn King in a communist revolution. Or have an enemies-to-lovers romance with him. Or both.


End file.
